


Things to Lose, Things to Take

by Nordyr



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nordyr/pseuds/Nordyr
Summary: Titus has terrible aim, Lexa lives and she and Clarke have hot, steamy sex to celebrate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think of this as my big, personal 'Fuck You' to Jason.
> 
> Lexa is immortal, guys. I don't know what he was thinking.
> 
> I was going to have Clarke dig out the bullet first, but then realized I have 0 medical knowledge. And Lexa being injured would sort of hinder the hot sex. So this will have to do.  
> Also, Murphy is not in the room like in the original episode, because that would just be really inconvenient.

“Titus, what is this about?”

“I’m sorry it had to come to this, Clarke. Truly, I am.” The weapon looked foreign in his hands, shaking as he held it awkwardly.

Clarke shook her head and raised her hands in defense. “I am leaving. _Right now._ Octavia is waiting for me, just let me go.”

“I wish I could. Lexa will never execute her duty as long as you live-”

Before Clarke had a chance to reason with him, shots were fired through the room, bullets lodging themselves in the walls behind her. She ducked, barely sparing a second glance to the candles that shattered as the shots hit them instead of her. 

_Lexa’s not gonna like that._

She moved for the door, figuring her chances of surviving would be better if she at least escaped the room. Before she could reach for the handle, another shot was fired as the door opened and Lexa’s startled face appeared.

“Lexa.” 

The bullet lodged itself inches from Lexa’s shoulder into the doorframe. Her eyes fell on Titus, who’s hand started shaking hard enough to completely drop the gun to the floor.

“Heda-” He choked on his own words in sheer terror of the realization he had almost killed his Commander. “The bullet was not meant for you,” he tried, and immediately cursed himself for it because that didn’t make this situation _any_ better.

Lexa’s gaze fell on Clarke, who’s eyes were wide, adrenaline rushing through both their systems as the realization of Titus’ attempt on Clarke’s life hit her.

The guards entered the room in no time and Clarke frowned, wondering where they had been when the first shots went off.

“Take him away,” Lexa growled, teeth gritted and still affected by the initial shock. The large guards restrained him and Titus barely struggled against their hold. 

“Leksa,” he tried again, “I beg you to understand-”

“This treachery will cost you your life,” Lexa told him, and she swallowed down the bile that rose at the thought that she was telling this once again to one of the few people she had trusted.

He was escorted out of the room and thrown into a cell somewhere to await the execution of his sentence.

 

 

“Are you hurt?” Lexa asked urgently as she turned to Clarke, scanning her eyes over the blonde’s figure and moving her hands down to her arms, around her middle, searching for anything that could indicate injury.

“Lexa,” Clarke breathed, bringing her own hands up to hold Lexa’s face and bring her gaze back to her eyes. “I’m okay.”

There was a soft sigh of relief, even though Lexa’s breathing was still heavy, and she embraced Clarke in her arms, pressing their bodies together and burying her hands in blonde hair to grab hold of every proof that she was, indeed, alive.

“I thought I’d lost you,” Clarke mumbled in her shoulder. “When you appeared in the doorway and I heard the shot go off… I thought-”

“It’s okay,” Lexa whispered against her. “I’m okay.”

She pulled back to rest their foreheads together and they breathed in each other’s souls. 

“I’m sorry,” Lexa started. “I shouldn’t have left you alone, I should’ve known you’d be in danger-”

Clarke interrupted her with a shush. “Hey, listen to me. It’s not your fault.” 

Lexa furiously started shaking her head but Clarke’s hand came up to rest on her cheek and pull her back.

Lexa was about to object again, but this time Clarke silenced her by pressing their lips together - softly at first, appreciating the gentleness in each other’s touch, but then urgently and reassuring. It took only a moment for Lexa to kiss her back with the same passion, drowning in the _need_ to feel each other close.

Clarke’s hand was on her cheek, the other on Lexa’s shoulder and tracing its way downwards. Lexa’s own arm was still around Clarke’s middle, one hand buried in blonde hair and the other merely pulling her as close as possible. She leaned her head to deepen the kiss, eager to have Clarke closer, to drown in her, but the only thing left between them was a thin layer of clothes.

Even after having a dozen walls separate her from Clarke, those few layers of fabric still seemed too much. 

Clarke moved her mouth to the side of Lexa’s jaw, kissing down to her neck until she felt her pulse point, until she felt her racing heart beat and she sucked on it in an attempt to keep it closer to her; to keep it _with_ her.

Lexa felt Clarke latch onto her neck and she gasped contently, feeling herself fall into the sky girl’s eager mouth. But only moments later she guided Clarke’s warm lips back to her own, wishing to be connected to them again, wishing to be able to express her love through her kiss.

 

Their hands started roaming, simply pulling each other into a closer embrace, but soon enough Clarke was already tearing at Lexa’s clothes and searching for the touch of bare skin. 

Lexa felt the hitch in Clarke’s breath, the spark of electricity where her hands touched, and she couldn’t help the tremble in her breath as their kisses became desperate. Every small sound from their mouth was swallowed by the other, and gradually the kiss deepened until they were a sweet tangle of tongues and nibbles of teeth. 

Clarke sucked Lexa’s lower lip into her mouth, licking it to ease the sting of where her teeth had been and she felt it - they were _alive_.

 

Their heart rate hadn’t had a chance yet to calm down, and their movements were frantic against each other, not caring for when a shirt was ripped or teeth clashed when trying to step out of a pair of jeans. They pushed and pulled until they reached the bed, both stripped down to their underwear. 

The bed was large, but they left no inch between their bodies as they fell down. For a moment they just found each other’s gaze and the searching of colorful eyes was enough to take their breaths away. Pupils dilated, they fell into another strong kiss.

Clarke moved her mouth to Lexa’s neck once again, nibbling a trail upwards and sucking harshly on her pulse point, causing a loud gasp to escape from Lexa’s lips as her hands tangled in blonde hair. Clarke grinned at the reaction and made her way down, nipping over her collarbone. Lexa’s short nails scratched gently down Clarke’s spine and pressed into her back, keeping their bodies close together. When Clarke reached the curve of Lexa’s exposed breasts, she brought up her hand to brush her thumb over a nipple before taking it into her mouth.

Lexa inhaled deeply, the rise of her chest pressing herself further into Clarke’s grasp. Her mouth was warm and soft, but blissfully persistent. The occasional flick of a tongue was accompanied by the gentle clamp of teeth, all the while sucking on intervals and pressing her lips to form delicious kisses on the hardened bud. 

When her mouth released it from its hold, Clarke’s lips once again found Lexa’s lower neck, wet kisses trailing upwards because Lexa’s warm skin felt so _good_ against her mouth, until she found her lips for a deep kiss. Pulling back again, Clarke softly bit the curve of her collarbone before moving to Lexa’s other breast. 

The moment the hardened nipple made it into her mouth, Clarke moaned into her skin, convinced she wanted to stay like that forever; licking and sucking gently and feeling Lexa softly squirm beneath her. 

Clarke’s tongue circled teasingly until she finally flicked over it multiple times and Lexa felt a rush of pleasure spread through her entire body.

When Clarke’s lips released her nipple, Lexa pushed herself up from the bed and wrapped her arms around Clarke’s middle. Her own hungry mouth immediately found one of Clarke’s full, round breasts. Her hand stroked over the other, claiming her curves and reveling in the sounds that escaped from Clarke’s mouth. Lexa steadied her hold on Clarke’s sides and flipped them over, tracing her fingernails down Clarke’s ribs as she moved down to take off her underwear. 

Within moments they were both naked, and no matter how strong the urge was to simply _ravage_ each other, the need for contact of their heated skin was just as strong. They would lie down in that bed many more times in various positions, fucking deeply or kissing softly, but for now, Lexa sat up on her knees and pulled Clarke up to face her in the same position. Their bare torsos pressed together as they kissed once more, hardening nipples brushing over each other and the contact of sweet, soft curves eliciting the most precious sounds. 

Lexa gasped at the thought of what she’d almost lost.

And Clarke’s arms around her tightened, as if it could protect Lexa from all the stray bullets in existence.

A knee was pushed forward, intertwining their legs and leaving both their warm, moist cores to slide over each other’s upper thighs. Clarke’s breath was warm as she moaned softly into Lexa’s mouth, completely amazed by the blissful feeling of their naked bodies as they pressed together to form an indescribable connection. The muscles in their stomach contracted against each other as they started moving, leaving trails of wetness on each other’s legs that only made everything feel better.

Their movements were controlled, and it wasn’t the deep ravaging that both were longing for, but the feeling of affection was intense as their closeness left them barely any room to breathe in between the deep kisses and shuddering moans. Both longed for a stronger touch of the other, the precise movement in delicate places, the need for _more_ ; but they had time, and they had each other and right now they were embraced so tightly that only the warm feeling of each other’s bare skin mattered.

One of Lexa’s hands pressed into Clarke’s lower back as she leaned her head to move her mouth to the curve of Clarke’s neck, tasting the salt in traces of sweat. Her lips moved expertly against the pale skin, accentuated by a brush of tongue or a sweet nibble. Something in her stomach twisted wonderfully and the sheer happiness of having Clarke pressed against her like this was something she would never be able to express in words. And so she kissed her lips again, transferring all she felt through their physical connection.

Clarke’s hand was buried into the dark locks on the back of Lexa’s neck, the other hand wrapped around her middle to pull her impossibly closer. Lexa was against her, in her arms, their bodies no longer separable and if it was possible, Clarke would hold her here forever. 

Breathing heavily, Lexa slowed down her grinding, feeling herself get too close and wanting to make this last longer. Clarke moved her mouth to the Commander’s ear, nibbling softly as she pressed her leg harder against Lexa.

“You can go,” she whispered. “It’s okay.”

Her mouth stayed there to suck some more on the tender skin in the area while Lexa’s breathing became audibly faster, resuming her movement against Clarke’s thigh. Heavy breaths became deep moans, gasps of her name, quieting some of them down into Clarke’s shoulder until Lexa’s neck slightly arched back on its own. 

“Clarke,” was the only Lexa’s mind could form, the only thing that she was aware of, the only thing that was making her feel _so good_. 

Fingers pressed harshly into the pale skin of Clarke’s back when she felt Lexa’s hips buck against her, and Clarke made an effort to move her leg and let Lexa ride out her orgasm. The movement caused her own motions against Lexa’s tensed leg to become stronger, and when Lexa moaned out Clarke’s name in a strong release, it only made the clenching in her abdomen grow tighter. 

Lexa fought the urge to collapse down and instead held her leg steady for Clarke to grind on. She caught her breath quickly and the moment she felt Clarke’s thighs start to tense, moved forcefully with her rhythm. It started with a desperate breath against Lexa’s parted lips, followed by three more sharp inhales and eventually caught somewhere in her throat. A deep moan resounded through the room and the moment it died down, Lexa’s lips were pressed against the mouth it had come from. 

This time they collapsed together, falling back onto the furs but never leaving much space between their flushed bodies. 

 

Their breathing slowed down although the heat still rushed through them, leaving their colorful eyes to find each other. 

“I’m really glad he missed,” Clarke said absentmindedly, running a finger over Lexa’s bare arm and causing goosebumps to form on the skin. 

And Lexa swallowed, because she had felt alive on many occasions - the heat of battle and the loud cries of warriors, the aching in her arms as she swung her sword - but it was all so very different from this. It was all so very different from being with Clarke.

She ran the back of her fingers over the smooth plane of Clarke’s stomach, still in need of the physical reassurance that she was indeed here. 

“Thank you,” Lexa told her, “for being alive.”

Clarke chuckled and kissed her. “Thank you for making me feel alive.”

And something in Lexa’s stomach flipped, sending a new spark of arousal through her, filled with determination to make Clarke forever remember that Lexa had made her feel _that_ alive.

 

She rolled onto her side, her eyes locking onto Clarke and causing her to swallow at the intensity of them. Lexa moved her mouth to Clarke’s collarbone, biting down softly and leaving a red mark that was proof of the blood still running through her. Clarke groaned at the sting as her hands came up to bury themselves in dark hair, but Lexa took her wrists in her hands and pushed them gently to her side and into the bed. 

She moved her naked front on top of Clarke, hovering her mouth inches from hers at just the right distance to maintain eye contact. At the feeling of Lexa’s hardened nipples pressing against her, Clarke’s breathing was back to desperate. She tried to catch her lips, once, twice, but Lexa denied her the touch, causing her breasts to rub against Clarke’s skin every time she moved her head back to keep their lips from touching and resulting in heavy gasps between them instead. 

Clarke was about to curse at Lexa for the teasing denial, ready to fight back for control and get what she was longing for, when suddenly, Lexa shifted her weight and grinded her hips against Clarke, both their cores still wet and leaving a sweet trail of arousal on each other.

She did it again, eyes hungrily taking in the flash of pleasure across Clarke’s face. 

It only took her a moment to position herself between Clarke’s legs, pushing them further apart. Lexa started just above her knees, biting softly, and then kissing a trail upwards on the inside of her thigh. The skin was warm and flushed against her lips. Before Clarke’s wetness could touch her nose, she switched legs and repeated the trail of her mouth.

Clarke was high on anticipation, and when Lexa finally reached close to where she needed her badly, she arched her back a little to shift her hips upwards. Lexa’s tongue finally swiped upwards through her folds, slowly, and a shiver of pleasure went through Clarke’s body. She did it again, twice, tasting Clarke’s wetness and feeling a fluttering in her own stomach at the sounds that escaped from Clarke’s mouth. 

“Oh, _fuck_ Lexa. Oh fuck, your tongue feels so good.” Clarke’s hands frantically buried themselves in her dark hair, and Lexa smiled because she had the feeling Clarke was enjoying this. 

Lexa’s lips closed around the still swollen clitoris and the movement of her tongue, accompanied by occasional sucking, was enough for Clarke to throw her head back in ecstasy. She gasped heavily and Lexa felt a shiver of pride and arousal that she was drawing out these sounds. Lexa’s mouth was soft and warm, and deliciously wet as she glided her tongue sweetly over the aroused nerves.

Clarke’s wetness was pooling at Lexa’s chin, and she licked around the area a bit more before bringing her hand up and sliding two fingers up and down through her soaked folds. When they were coated in Clarke’s juices, she positioned them at her entrance, casting her eyes upwards and finding enough hunger in Clarke’s eyes to push them in. They glided in without effort, and Lexa felt tight, wet walls claiming her fingers hungrily. Their moans fell in harmony at the feeling, and after a few seconds Lexa gently pulled her fingers back slightly, only to push them in again. 

Clarke’s mouth was dry and she swallowed, trying to catch her breath. Lexa’s mouth continued its pattern on her clit as the fingers inside her started moving rhythmically, starting out slow, but speeding up along the way as Clarke adjusted to the feeling of them inside her. 

It felt blissful, and Clarke’s legs started tensing as she tried not to press them too tightly together. At that same moment, the fingers inside her curled against a specifically good spot and her hips bucked up unintentionally. She felt Lexa smile against her, but resuming the motions of her mouth almost immediately.

Sharp breaths filled the room as Lexa’s fingers pumped in deeper, curling her fingers to glide persistently over the most precious areas and flicking her tongue smoothly over Clarke’s clit. 

Lexa felt the walls around her fingers tighten as more of Clarke’s wetness pooled around her chin. She kept her rhythm steady as Clarke’s breathing became an unstable mess of deep and shallow breaths, alternated by moments that it caught in her throat.

“Jesus fuck- oh god Lexa, yes. I’m gonna- oh fuck- oh god-”

Her words turned into loud, unintelligible moans as the walls around Lexa’s fingers and the thighs around her head clenched together until a deep, sweet feeling flushed over Clarke, sending intense shocks throughout her muscles. 

Clarke came with a loud moan and Lexa continued her motions, her fingers grinding deeply over the tensing muscles and her mouth gliding over the sensitive clit until Clarke let out a deep breath and the muscles relaxed.

Lexa held still for a little while, watching Clarke’s body slump into the bed in exhaustion. Then she smoothly pulled her fingers out, kissed away the sweat that had formed on Clarke’s stomach, leaving a slight trail of wetness as she moved her kisses upwards. 

“Are you okay?” she asked, face hovering over Clarke’s. 

“Yeah,” Clarke panted, smiling.

“Good,” Lexa answered, kissing her once on the lips swiftly so Clarke faintly tasted herself, and then moved back down again. 

Lexa pressed a kiss to her lower abdomen and sat back onto her knees. Clarke watched wide-eyed as Lexa pushed her legs open again, and she was about to object that it was _her_ turn now, but Lexa didn’t waste any time in entering once more. 

Clarke’s walls were tighter around her fingers this time, but she eased them in gently through the wetness and it didn’t take long for Clarke to adjust. Her legs wrapped around Lexa, leaving her heels to dig into Lexa’s back. 

A thumb moved over Clarke’s still sensitive clit as Lexa positioned herself to hold Clarke fully against her hand. Lexa sat up straight on her knees and her back arched with the movement as she pressed her fingers in further, reaching deeper spots inside Clarke that she didn’t know Lexa could fill.

As her second knuckles disappeared entirely, Clarke’s moan was as deep as Lexa was inside her. Lexa proudly watched down at Clarke as the girl pushed her head back into the bed, sweat glistening down her exposed neck. Clarke was still sensitive from her previous orgasm, but it only enhanced how good everything felt.

Lexa’s rhythm became faster as her thumb now merely rested on top of Clarke’s clit, moving along with every motion of her hand. Clarke felt the familiar feeling inside her build again. She realized how well trained Lexa’s arms must be after all that sword fighting, and she swallowed, because if Lexa would keep this up, Clarke was well on her way to another orgasm.

When every breath became a whimper, Clarke’s hands found their way into the bed sheets, twisting and gripping the fabric with force in an attempt to keep herself grounded as her body rocked with Lexa’s motions inside her.

Lexa’s fingers curled and held still, and Clarke almost growled out in frustration. Then Lexa pushed back in, three times, strongly, and coming to a halt again.

“Fuck Lex- Please babe, please just fuck me,” Clarke begged her and the next moment Lexa’s fingers were deeply thrusting into her once more, the press of her thumb radiating all the way towards her stomach.

Lexa felt primal; she felt amazing as she fucked Clarke a little harder, a little deeper, her own hips pushing into her hand with each motion to put a little more force in it. She would kiss her gently afterwards, bring her down softly, and tell her sweet words of love - but now she just moaned along as Clarke’s entire body flushed with pleasure and _oh god_ \- they were alive. 

Clarke’s mind was unable to form comprehensibly words, a gasp falling from her lips with every pump of Lexa’s wrist that caused a satisfying, soft sound of wetness as she thrust her fingers in. 

The feeling started higher in Clarke’s stomach this time, rushing all the way down and making her feel _amazing_. Her heels dug harshly into Lexa’s back and Lexa felt Clarke’s walls tighten immensely, sucking her fingers deeper into place and trying to push them out at the same time. 

Still she kept her rhythm steady, not slowing down until Clarke’s back arched and she viciously threw her head back, Lexa’s name falling _loudly_ from her lips, accompanied by a slur of curse words and deep moans of release. 

 

As the shocks around Lexa’s fingers gradually died down, both basked in the feeling of blissful contentment.

Lexa fell down beside a heavily breathing Clarke, kissing her shoulder and the curve of her neck.

“Holy fuck you’re good.”

Lexa smiled, shrugging carelessly. “There’s a reason it’s considered an honor to be bedded by the Commander.”

Clarke turned to her, laughing at the smug look on Lexa face. 

“You’re just so full of yourself,” she said, placing a kiss on Lexa’s lips. “It’s not misplaced though.”

Lexa hummed softly against her mouth in amusement, moving her hand down Clarke’s spine and feeling the way it arched when she pressed against her.

Their kiss was sweet, full of deep longing and appreciation for each other. Lexa was so caught up in the feeling of Clarke’s lips brushing against hers that she didn’t notice Clarke’s hand had strayed until it cupped her warm core.

Clarke gasped against her mouth, surprised by how wet she was and suddenly feeling a primal thrill at the thought that she was the cause of it. She slipped a finger into her folds, watching intently how Lexa’s mouth fell open and her dark pupils increased even further until there was barely any green left. 

Clarke pushed gently against Lexa’s shoulder, moving further on top of her and starting to nibble underneath her ear as two fingers moved through the wetness, once, twice.

She moved her kisses down to Lexa’s collarbone, through the valley of her breasts where she stole another quick suck on her nipples, and down the muscles of her stomach until she reached her hipbones. 

Lexa watched breathlessly as Clarke kissed up the insides of her thigh. Her hands moved down to tug gently at golden hair in an attempt to hurry Clarke’s mouth to where she wanted her, because she was already soaked and didn’t need any more teasing.

As Clarke pressed a feather light kiss to her wet folds, Lexa breathed heavily enough to let out something between a growl and whimper. 

“Clarke.”

Clarke chuckled at Lexa’s impatience, her breath warm on Lexa’s core. There was a smirk on her face as she pressed her mouth into Lexa’s wetness, running her tongue through the folds and sucking gentle kisses. Lexa tasted delicious and Clarke moaned her enjoyment, the vibrations making Lexa’s hands grip the bed sheets viscously. 

Clarke’s hands moved upwards to rest on Lexa’s sides. Her nose brushed over Lexa’s clit and she heard a loud, strangled breath come from above her. Clarke used her tongue expertly to press into Lexa’s entrance only slightly, teasing Lexa with the feeling of being inside her.

Another loud breath.

“Clarke, please.” 

Clarke’s eyebrows shot up and she smirked to hear the oh so powerful Commander beg for her touch. 

Her mouth moved upwards, locking her lips on Lexa’s clit as her hands glided up to the curve of her breasts. She squeezed them softly, and with her mouth still pleasuring her, Clarke looked up at Lexa as she dragged her nails downwards over the tan skin of her ribs.

And Lexa’s eyes were wide as she watched, a soft moan escaping her lips, because this was _hot_.

Clarke smiled as she moved up, lying down against her and placing a long kiss on Lexa’s lips that was way too gentle for Lexa’s liking. But only a moment later two of Clarke’s fingers were pressing against her opening and Clarke’s teeth were tugging on her lower lip.

She gasped, wide eyed, her chest constricting almost painfully with excitement as Clarke’s fingers glided inside her, the palm of her hand coming to rest against her clit.

She breathed heavily against Clarke’s mouth only inches away from hers, and Clarke swallowed her first moan as she curled her fingers. 

As Clarke moved her hand to pull and push back inside her, surprised at Lexa’s tightness, she moved her kisses to the smooth skin of Lexa’s neck. She nibbled for a while, hearing Lexa’s breathing speed up, hands coming up to press into her back, and then Clarke carefully bit down on her pulse point. 

The heavy gasp almost confirmed what Clarke had expected, and she smiled as she kissed the tender skin to ease the sting. Her hand started moving faster, palm pressing against Lexa’s front with every movement, and gradually Lexa’s frantic breathing turned into something that alternated between careful whimpers and low growls. 

Her eyes were wide open, glued to Clarke as she hovered close to her. Their lips met once more before Clarke shifted herself back between Lexa’s legs. Her free hand came up to brush over one of Lexa’s breasts, as her mouth started nibbling and sucking on the strong muscles of her stomach. The rhythm of her hand sped up, became more forceful. On every spot that her teeth scraped Lexa’s skin, she left a red mark, feeling the muscles tense in rough pleasure.

Lexa’s breathing was heavy, the sounds from her mouth desperate, and as she felt herself start to tighten, she couldn’t help the way her head flew back - because _oh god_ , Clarke was _everywhere_.

Lexa’s toes curled at the intensity, her hands twisting in the bed sheets with force and Clarke felt the tensing of the muscles underneath her tongue, the intense clenching of the walls around her pumping fingers.

Clarke’s name tumbled off the Commander’s lips before a silent scream caught in her throat, her body arching upwards as something blissful washed over her.

Lexa came underneath her and Clarke was breathless.

 

The muscles relaxed and Clarke kissed Lexa’s skin in pure worship. As her body sunk into the mattress, Lexa’s hands tugged at Clarke’s shoulders.

Clarke smiled and lied down beside her, kissing her lips once and resting their foreheads together.

“Did you know,” Lexa began, swallowing as her breathing calmed down, “that there are stories about angels that fell from the sky?”

Her green eyes were wide and sincere and Clarke smiled at the wonder in them. 

“I think they’re true,” Lexa whispered and Clarke chuckled, deciding not to tell her how cheesy that sounded.

Clarke’s eyes studied Lexa’s green ones intently, amazed at how much tenderness she found in them. The heat of their skin still radiated against one another, legs tangled and eyes shining brightly. 

Perhaps it was the fact that they had come so close to losing each other, or the post-coital bliss that had them both high on affection, but their kiss was sweet and gentle and full of every emotion that they couldn’t quite name; 

and when they whispered it at the same time, it was true in every way.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> *sighs* 
> 
> Clexa trash = confirmed.


End file.
